


Christmas Eve

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13daysofGA, Christmas, M/M, Slash, christmas slash, zaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Wooohooo, here is my little something to participate in the 13DaysofGA! Theme: 4) Christmas lights at night... or maybe 10) Naughty or nice?Be ready for some Zaaron cheer! EEEEEEYYYYYYY!!! OOOOOH!!! EEEEY! OH! Well... XDI strongly recommend to listen to LVNDVNs “Dragon” as a soundtrack ;-)
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Aaron Goodwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Eve

The door bell rang for a long time.

_Zaks headache couldnt take it._

And then again. Someone rang the bell at his door.

"What the fuck? Its freaking Christmas eve, who the hell would..." mumbled Zak while walking to the door.  
When he opened them, he was actually surprised who paid a visit to his house on this dark, windy and chill December night.  
"Im here for the usual Christmas dinner," explained Aaron why his tall and, now, compared to his younger self, so thin figure is what Zak saw when he opened the door.  
"What dinner, bro, what are you talking about?"  
"The one we used to have every year... as a crew, with our families together..."  
Aaron was looking confused.  
"Oh man... yeah... well... Im not hosting it this year, you know? I... I thought Billy or Jay told you."  
"Yeah, they did, but I thought its a joke," shrugged Aaron his shoulders.

Zak was tired. He just wanted to get into the bed, curl into a ball and maybe even leave a few tears to escape his eyes and make their way to the pillow, thinking how the fuck old he is and how the fuck _alone_ he feels without having someone to cuddle to, before he fells asleep.

"Aaron... Why... why arent you at home? With your... fiancée?"  
"Because... On Christmas eve, Im always here. With you. And the guys."  
"Aaron, again, no ones coming, you get it?"  
"Then... wheres your mother?"  
"My mom? Dude, for the last time, there is no party tonight. You get it? Even my mom is at home, probably already asleep, which I would like to be too, so... you should go home."  
"And what am I gonna do with these then?" Aaron pulled his hand from behind his back, showing Zak a bouquet of flowers. "Well, you take them!"

_Tiger Lilies..._

"What am I gonna do with flowers?"  
"I dont know, but Im not gonna take these all the way home."  
"Why not? Victoria would definitely love them. They are... beautiful."  
"No, you take them."

_Where did he got Tiger Lilies in the middle of winter?_

"You like them, you take them."

They both went awkwardly silent, Zak staring at the bouquet, that, who knows how, ended in his hands, Aaron scratching his head and shifting from one foot to another.

"Come in, you ass," growled Zak.  
Aaron smiled brightly and followed Zak inside to the dark house. Aaron took off his coat and then his hoodie. Zak didnt even bother to turn on the lights, the fireplace and the colorfully lit small christmas tree in the corner were enough for him. 

"Im sorry, Ive got a little headache, so... I like when its darker around me..."  
"Its okay," said Aaron silently. "Im used to darkness."  
"Yeah..."  
"So? No party tonight?"  
"No, man," sighed Zak. "I didnt want to see... I mean... You all have your families... like, girlfriends... The only woman that visits me for celebrating Christmas with me is my mom. So why are you here, Aaron? Why arent you with your girl? Or, if you thought that Im joking, why didnt you take her with you to celebrate with the whole crew?"  
"You know why I came. _Im always with you_ on Christmas eve. And I wont change that tradition."  
"But Victoria..."  
"Gosh, Zak! You know _what I am_ and I felt so bad about what _Im feeling_ and she offered me this fake relationship thing so that you..."  
"What?" slipped from Zaks mouth.  
Aarons face was covered with shadows, but his eyes were sparkling with fire.  
"What do you mean? What fake relationship? And what does it have to do with me?"  
"Forget that. I should go."  
"No! I want an explanation!" shouted Zak while grabbing Aarons arm, holding him close firmly, so he wont escape.  
"Zak... dont pretend like you dont know."  
"About what?"

The wind outside changed to a storm. The christmas tree lights blinked and turned off. The only light in the living room was now the fire, who wasnt burning anymore, just a few glowing embers were slowly dying in the ashes.  
The two men were surrounded by darkness.

Aaron took another step closer.

"Dont play stupid. I like you. A lot." 

Aarons voice almost sounded like a wolf snarl. Zak could feel chills all over his body.

The christmas lights flickered again. Zak almost jumped out of his skin, when the radio turned on by itself. 

"And now we are gonna play a song for all of those who would love to spend their Christmas with someone they are longing for, but they cant..." spoke the, in Aarons opinion, "too-happy" voice from the radio and Zak realized that his hands are now grasping Aarons shoulders.  
"Its ok, its just the radio... the electricity is working again... sometimes it turns on some items, if you dont unplug them before they shut the power off and then on again," explained Aaron. "Seems like were going to have a party in the end, dont we?"

Aaron embraced Zak around his waist, swaying with him to the slow rhythm of the song that begun to play.

**All of the pressure  
Makes you drift and wander  
If all the paths we've paved  
Love remains true  
And gravity ain't the one to blame  
You should know  
Where I wanna be  
Who I wanna see...**

"If you like me... then fucking prove it."

**Let's not beat around that bush  
Lets not feed the fairy tales  
Here it in the way way way...**

Aaron kissed Zak gently, tightening his hold around him.

**You wanna believe that  
I'm down with ya  
I'm down with ya  
Imma help you see that  
I'm down with ya  
Yea im down with ya...**

"Do more," whispered Zak. "Make me believe you."  
"Careful how you approach me, I might..."

Aaron pulled Zak down on the couch, kissing his neck, biting on the flesh, leaving wet, burning marks all over Zaks fragile, porcelain white skin.

"More," breathed Zak into Aarons ear.

Aarons hand found its way under Zaks tshirt, travelling with fingertips over Zaks collarbone and then down to the belt of his pants.

"You dont know what you wish for..."  
"Prove it to me. I need to know that you want me as much as I want you... Do it finally..."

Zaks thoughts are hazed, and hes feeling lightheaded, Aarons eyes still connected with his, a soft moan escapes his lips, as Aaron touches him, his hand almost rough on the sensitive spot, but Zak enjoys it, he loves it oh so much, and he allows himself to think that this Christmas could maybe be the best he ever had, as Aaron silences his now loud moans with kisses.

**Give that feeling to you oh yea...**


End file.
